Children of Magic
by SkyblueDancer
Summary: What if Lily knew they would die? What if she set up a ritual? What if that ritual connected Harry to others? What if he was a child of magic. Officially starts from Harry's 5th year. Has some back-story for charachters. First fic! Will have Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and maybe another character that I haven't decided on yet. It may only be them. No pairings...yet. R&R!
1. The Ritual

**Children of Magic**

A/N Hey Everyone! This is my first fic ever! So, Yay! This story has been going on inside my head for a while... I wasn't going to write this 'cause it sounded like mary-sue to me. My sister talked that idea right out of my head(er... sort of)! If this does sound too mary-sue to you then you can review and say so. I am a new writer, so if its bad and you have constuctive critisism I would really like to hear it! I can take flames, though too many burns will see me out of office and in the hospital-wing, so you might want to be careful, juuust in case. ;) In any case You can PM me and tell me why it is too mary-sue or any problem really! If there is a misspelling of a word it will be for three reasons; a) It's really late b) I'm tired, or c) my betas not that great and rewites a word so its not spelled right, or that is just me not trying to spell it corectly! And really guys if you send me a flame that is about something as stupid as spelling, I will **not** dignify it with a response, and may actually forget (ingore) it entirely! :) Anyway... This is just the first chapter in an I don't know how long story! I really hope that you enjoy it! Thank you for reading it and if you don't like it then still thank you for taking your time to read my fic! Enjoy! :) (That was long. ._.)

* * *

It was that fateful Halloween that had started this whole mess.

It had been October 31, 1981. The little family of three had just been relaxing, talking to each other (well, the parents were, because the small son was only 15 months old at the time), when they heard the wards blare. Looking out of the window the woman saw what she had thought must only be a bogart, because there was no way _he_ was here. She was, sadly, incorrect. She thought she heard someone scream for her husband before she realised that the person that had screamed was, in fact, her.

Her husband had heard her scream, and even though he was at the window and knew what their fate would be by just looking at _him_ , he wanted so bad to pull her and his son into his arms and protect them and comfort them by telling them it would be all right. But he knew that it wouldn't be. Even though _he_ was still at least 50 yards away, the husband _knew_ that it was the end for them. He could only hope that the prophecy came true and saved their little boy. For now, though, he would try and do what he could.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! Now!", he screamed.

* * *

 _He_ knew they were here. He had heard the scream, and it had filled him with sheer twisted pleasure at the thought that after tonight, he'd be magically _immortal!_

* * *

As _he_ entered the house he saw a man wand at the ready. He couldn't help but laugh. The sound sent chills down the man's spine. It was high-pitched and cruel, yet it sounded empty, with no hint of anything happy or funny. But the thing that was spine chilling was the thought that this was going to be the last sound he heard. As the duel started they both knew who would win.

After a few minutes of dueling they both knew that this was the end of the man. The last thoughts that the man had were that his wife was screaming, and that _Ha take that! Your voice was not the last thing I heard!_ After that, his mind went blank as he could only watch as the green light raced through the air toward him. As it hit him there was no pain, the only thing that existed was that one word, "Goodbye."

* * *

The woman raced upstairs with the child in her arms. She knew it would take to long to disable the anti-apparition wards around the house, at least 15 minutes. It was time that she didn't have. What only she and her husband knew was that she had a backup plan. After being told the prophecy, and they went into hiding, she started to research immediately. She knew that there was no way they would live through this and knew that they would need a backup plan.

She started with looking into wards. She could find nothing that would protect them better then the fidelius charm. After that she looked into rituals. She found nothing. There was no spell, no other charm, there was nothing. She had given up on ever finding anything. She was flipping through a ritual book that she hadn't looked at yet when she saw it. It was called the Sacrificium Ritual. She read on only a little bit and seeing that it required her sacrifice to save her son she took it.

In the directions it says it took a while to do and it must be done when needed to be used. She knew she didn't have the time it required. She was a very smart witch though, and she found a way. She took all the elements and put them on a triggered siatis charm. She connected the charm to a very simple detection and and put it up around their house. Once that was set she set the ward to detect his magical signature. When the time came she knew James would give her enough time. It would be ready. She would be ready. The ritual had been triggered.

* * *

He paid no attention to the body on the floor. Instead, he walked slowly up the stairs. When he reached the top, he searched through the rooms, just for fun mind you. When he came to the room he laughed. It had the same effect on the woman as the man.

"Move, girl and I will spare your life!"

"Never!"

"So be it. Avada Kedavra!"

The green spell shot at the woman hitting her. Like the man there was no pain. Unlike the man there were more words. The words came out as a whisper as she passed

"Sacrifico Tutelam Pueri Oh Magicae"

The ritual was complete.

* * *

A/N Ok so this is the first chapter! It will have longer chapters in the future. This story will focus heavily on the OC and Harry. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco, and maybe another character that I haven't decided on yet. It may only be them. There won't be much about the others past besides Harry and the OC. There will not be many POVs in this story and if there is, it's probably be because I need it to show something important. And finally there will not be pairings… Yet. I really don't know.

OH yeah! Ok so this may not be right but I put in 'Sacrifice For Protection Oh Child Of Magic' and what came out was 'Sacrifico Tutelam Pueri Oh Magicae'. If anyone knows... well it would be nice and I will fix it. Thanks! R&R


	2. Authors Note

Okay, and dangit. Hehe... wow I feel bad. Okay so I know it's been a really long time, but I have reasons. Everything has just been really intense with the end of the school year. This is literally one of the first chances that I've taken and actually had to write (meaning I had the chance and I actually took it at the same time). Oh my gosh, I am sooo sorry. I wasn't really expecting anyone to read this because my writing style is kinda a composition of a lot of others styles and is pretty weird in all actuality(?). Anywho I was trying to avoid this, but obviusly that failed spectaculaurly. Ok so I have had a chance to write here and there, so I guess I'm making some progress, but I try not to write in the early(3 am) morning(what I was trying to avoid), because I will often amke very bad and stupid mistakes. However, this seem to be the only time I get to write. For this I scincerly apologize. I do have soem stuff written, and I'm hoping to actually post a chapter later today. Um, and for any of you who were wondering, I am not British. At All. I am from the USA, and so if I get any of this language or a lot of the words they use in Harry Potter wrong, then I apologize, and I didn't actually know it in the first place. WHat Am I even saying anymore... ugh! Ok! ENough of my tired rambalings. I am sorry, and because you guys actually read this, thank you and I **will** get a chapter out today. Alright, I need to get some sleep. Thanks for staying with me, you 6 people who favorited and 7 who followed. PS. AN chapters will not be regular. This will hopefully be the only one. Bye!

-SkyblueDancer


End file.
